Hopeful Hearts
by CassanderRoshack
Summary: Dirk and Jake are back again in the third part of the series of Clarity. While experimenting with the world full of people, they are now working out the last kinks in their relationship. Life for the four has never been better, and yet... it's going to. ((Highly NSFW))


"Dirk, this must be the stupidest thing we've ever done." Jake murmured softly, holding up the long cylinder object in his fingertips while on the roof, a green lighter in his other hand. It wasn't like he'd never seen one before, now days there were more popular than guns and more available than water bottles in Texas. The late afternoon air was blowing steadily enough to ruffle both of their hair. "It's not like you have to do it. I'm just curious what all the fuss is about." The other shrugged one shoulder, examining the white paper like outside, the orange filter and the inner black mulch like substance. With that, he put it into his mouth and flicked open the lighter; he swore softly when he burned himself for a moment before the light came to life. He stared at it for a moment, Jake only watching him before Dirk drew in breath. He'd seen his older brother do it once before going into a coughing fit. Dirk held it in for a split second before letting it come out of his nostrils like a bull would in cold air. The blond cocked his head to the side, putting it in the side of his mouth to look at Jake. "What?" Jake hadn't stopped staring. Something about seeing the other, wrapped in his own black and green hoodie, hair a little messy from an earlier session of heavy making out, nostrils letting out twin billows of smoke with the sunset behind him. "N-Nothing… just…" He looked away, chuckling underneath his breath. "Just you're very handsome, Dirk." The other raised his eyebrow before shrugging one shoulder, "Looking into my sunglasses, pumpkin." He said dryly before leaning over to kiss his shoulder in a thank you.

Jake smiled at the gesture and the nickname, looking out while setting the unlit cigarette offered to him off to the side of them with the lighter. "What's it like?" He asked the blond who shook his head from where it now was on his shoulder, "Not worth it." He flicked if off the side of the roof down into the city streets below. "People act like their lives depend on those things and they really aren't worth it. Taste like moldy leather." Jake chuckled, "And you would know what that tastes like, chap?" Dirk shrugged before turning his face into the other's shirt, smiling but trying to hide it, "Well… it's a long story." Jake shook his head a bit, "Hrm, I'll bet. It's starting to get a bit cold with the wind. Go inside and cuddle?" He asked with a raise of his eyebrow before Dirk nodded, "Sounds spectacular."

Dirk was laying his head in Jake's lap while Jake was enthralled in the Avatar movie. It wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it was once upon a time- the lead female was... alright, though he still thought she was an overgrown blue fury from outer space. His head turned slightly to look up at him from underneath his shades, orange eyes looking over the other's green, tracing each of the other's features- the hard jaw line, the semi-full lips, long and rounded nose, the deep tanned skin, black hair that spiked naturally, the emerald eyes that put actual jewels to shame, how his neck was perfect and his chin made him look so strong. His brow was concentrated but interested with a slight smile on his face as fingers combed through silvery blond hair. "Now who's staring?" Jake asked and immediately Dirk blinked, turning his head away. "Am not." Jake hummed underneath his breath, soon as things quieted Dirk began looking again. "Damn Jake's hot… handsome, gorgeous, beautiful, breathtaking…" He swallowed from where he was, lowering his gaze a bit before shifting now he rolled away from the television and took off his sunglasses. A blind hand reached for the couch side table, before his face was hidden in Jake's shirt. "Something wrong, love?" There was a soft note of concern in the other's voice, though Dirk couldn't see it. "Nothing, just… thinking."

Jake paused the movie, looking down at the side of Dirk's head. "Thinking of…?" There was a long pause between them that lasted just a tad far too long before the blond lamented, "…About us." There was another pause after that. It always seemed to be a sensitive subject, even after nearly a year of them being together. It always brought up an awkward silence along with it. But Jake had learned that there were different 'about us' that Dirk tended to use…it went along with how much the other man seemed to worry about the state of their relationship. "Past, present or future?" Jake stretched a bit, looking up at the television still, even when it was paused. Dirk looked up at him causing Jake to look back down, "All of the above." He murmured a note of seriousness in his tone that Jake had also come to learn far more than he would have liked to admit. The darker skinned brushed his fingers over his cheek, "Dirk, what's wrong?" He said in the same tone before Dirk raised his head to kiss him gently. "Are we going to be okay with this all of our lives?" He took a deep breath, "Our professions, our homes, our friends slash slightly related family- each other? I mean what if you grow tired of m-." Jake put a finger to his lips, shaking his head, "If you add a 'me' to that sentence then we're going to strife." Dirk looked down at the finger at his lips before frowning, then saying, "-me."

Jake sighed before sliding onto the floor now they were eye level where Dirk lay on his stomach on the couch. "Dirk… are you honestly scared of that happening?" Another pause that Dirk seemed to pedal backwards in his mind and he shook his head, "No. Never mind, I shouldn't have brought it up." He went to get off the couch and Jake shook his head in return resting his hand on the other's, "Wait a moment before you go scampering off." He brushed his other hand over his cheek again before kissing him gently, resting his forehead against Dirk's. "Seasons may change, we may grow old as the hills, we may change jobs a thousand times or none, we may live on the streets or in castles… but Dirk, my love for you will never change." He whispered to him, pushing a strand of hair out of his face. "I've made that mistake before and it won't happen again. I know what I want, and that's you. It's not going to change." Dirk hung on every word that he uttered, stared at him, looking between his gaze rapid before kissing him deeply- the only response he could think of that fit the moment. Jake brace himself against the couch, feeling his heart pick up speed. Dirk's had been hammering ever since Jake started speaking.

He pulled back to breath a few moments later, eyes heavily lidded. Jake brushed his black hair back before looking away and back to him. "Girls are out…" Dirk frowned, "Yeah…?" Jake swallowed, "Maybe… maybe we should do something… besides kissing." The blond raise an eyebrow, biting his own lower lip in wariness. "Jake, the last time… didn't…" Jake shook his head, "We were what, sixteen or seventeen at the time? Of course it didn't go well… I mean if you don't want to then we won't, love, but I want to try if you do." Dirk looked up at the other, swallowing before nodding. "I want to try." He breathed, pressing his lips to the others again. "I'd try anything you asked me to." He breathed afterward and Jake nodded, letting the kisses go their natural way. They were older now. More experienced- and a hell of a lot more experienced than they were seemingly so many years ago. It occurred to Jake that the game that had changed all of their lives so wonderfully and horribly all at the same time… it had made this possible. He had Dirk by the back of neck as the other hand met his waist. Dirk was on his lap now, eyes shut and heart thumbing a rhythm he wanted to make his theme song or the underline sound in everything he did because Jake made it beat like that.

Dirk's hands were on Jake's shoulders, taking the less dominant side though they had both fought about it before. He didn't think it would be bad as some online forums, (that he totally did not read in his spare time) said it might be- at least not when it was Jake doing the topping. The blond nearly jumped at the feeling of tongue, it was something he had never entirely gotten used to. Jake asked permission with a soft breath before Dirk nodded, opening his mouth to let Jake flick at his own, drawing it out. Dirk swallowed before gently sucking on the other's intruding tongue, eyes shut tight before nipping at it slightly. Jake pulled back before lifting Dirk up, sending the other yelping a very Southern sounding, "Whoa!" Dirk hit the button on his laptop, it being connected to his stereo as they walked by, the said man holding on to Jake for dear life, now if the girls returned early they wouldn't hear them. The download he had borrowed from Roxy stared to play, spilling out Chandelier by Sia into the air around.

He found it awfully fitting as the lyric played out, "I'm- Going to live like tomorrow doesn't exist- Like it doesn't exist- I'm- Going to fly like a bird through the night-" Jake set him on the bed where he stretched out underneath the other. Glasses went together onto the bedside table, still so fitting to be there together. The music pounded around them as the kiss grew more intense and Dirk helped unbutton the shirt Jake was wearing, pushing it off his shoulders onto the bed before it got kicked off and a t-shirt soon following it from the other male. Jake's thumb brushed over Dirk's tattoo as Dirk had his fingers through the black hair above him, gently tugging him back down to kiss him again as Jake's other hand undid their belt buckles. Both of them were turned on- if it wasn't the pulse of each other, the music and the movements against the other- nothing would get them this turned on. Jake's hands ghosted down Dirk's torso, feeling each and every crevice that was there, lowering his mouth to kiss the well-formed muscles that had never gone away. Jake was in great shape too, though only having Dirk's eyes and not his hands memorizing them. At least for now anyway.

"Help me- I'm holding on for dear life- won't look down- won't open my eyes-" Dirk gasped at an accidental brush against his crotch. Jake did it again, rubbing through the material gently as his breath hitched again. "J-Jake-" He groaned and his teeth worried his lower lip as Jake moved to remove his pants. "How in the world- do you- fit into these-!" Jake grunted getting Dirk out of his pants surprisingly quickly after Dirk chuckled and lifted enough that he could get them off in one movement. The blond rose up to take his turn with Jake- removing him from his briefs beneath the jeans (since it was mid-fall and shorts were just useless in this weather). "Holy shit, you've gotten bigger-" Dirk whispered, eyes wide before muttering a curse word at how tight the other's clothing was too- at least Dirk had an excuse with the skinny jeans. Jake shook his head, "Just older, darling. Grown a bit." He whispered kissing him once more now Dirk laid beneath him, nearly fully hard. Jake leaned down to kiss him through his boxers and Dirk let out a breath that was pint up inside his chest and reached into the side drawer, dug for a half moment before offering Jake the bottle. "Let's not have a repeat of last time." He whispered and Jake winced at the memory, taking the bottle of lube, "Agreed, old chap."

With a bit of preperation and the removal of the last pieces of clothing between them, Dirk swallowed hard waiting for the other to slip inside him. His teeth were in his lips, blush of red on his shoulders, face and neck. Slightly from being completely naked in front of Jake, also from intimidation. Jake kissed his collar bone, leaving small purple marks in his skin. "Relax, Dirk…" He breathed into his ear, "I'm not going to hurt you… we're together… I'm going to make you feel good tonight, love." Dirk nodded, as Jake eased himself in slowly- letting him adjust at his own pace. The paler didn't keep his moans to himself. Most hated the initial breach while he seemed to absolutely love it. Perhaps it just depended on the person in general. Jake pressed calming kisses to his chest, giving him a little at a time before he was all in, hissing himself through his teeth at the tightness around him. "Jesus Dirk- you're so tight." Dirk swallowed, "Practically a virgin here, Jake. Don't hate." Jake blinked before laughing underneath his breath, it sounded so much better like that- a husky tone. "I would never." And they were moving against each other, ever sigh and softened cry drawn from their lips. Passionate whispers, bruising thrusts, slick skin and ragged breath soon was the only thing that held their attention. Jake was large, and it pressed into Dirk with a perfect amount that he thought vaguely- before that was gone too in the chaos of pleasure inside his head- that they were made for each other.

Jake thrust up into Dirk, his entire pale body arching with the movement. Dirk let out near whore like moans, a little bit of spit coming from his mouth as he braced himself on Jake's thighs. "Ja-ke-e-" He moaned, "Oh God fuc-ck" Jake panted along with his movements, half raised in amazement eyes heavily lidded looking up at Dirk who was having the time of his life. He gulped, "Unf-" A suck to his Adam's apple, Jake's hand on his erection and filling himself with the other with each meeting of the hips soon made him gasping warnings that he was on the edge before falling right over it. Jake let the other spill himself before letting himself go as well. Breathless and perhaps a bit boneless they settled next to each other, Jake settled down beside Dirk.

It seemed to take a long time for them to finally come off the high before they were curled up in each other's arms. "I guess you were right." Dirk whispered with an answering hum from Jake, who had his chin resting on top of Dirk's head. "Age did make a difference." Jake shook his head, "No… not just age, though that had a big thing to do with it. We know for sure what we want now." There was a shrug before a yawn, "Wonder how old we actually are. So much time traveling kinda lost our true ages in there somehow." Jake paused before doing a few figures of mental math, "Physically… probably about twenty, twenty-two. Mentally around forty." Another shrug before Dirk let out a low whistle. "Old man." He whispered to Jake, kissing the bottom of his chin. Jake chuckled, "Perhaps one day, love. But not anytime soon."

Birds tweeted outside softly as Dirk woke, blinking his orange eyes open to a crack to make sure that the blinds weren't open nor were the curtains since Jake had spent the night with him. He felt a hand come around his neck in a slow massage from behind him, then weight on his back from where he was faced away from Jake then an arm come around his own arm and hug him. "You barely look like yourself without your ludicrous pointy shades and you equally ludicrous pointy hair." Jake giggled as Dirk opened one eye, turning to look up at him from where Jake smiled down at him, large green eyes the most beautiful things Dirk had ever seen, and brushed a hand through his hair. "Hrm..." Jake smiled at him before shaking his head, "I love you." He whispered and Jake nodded, "I love you too. Very much." Dirk frowned a bit at the sudden sharpness of the other's chin. "What's this?" He asked softly and Jake grinned, "Stubble, Dirk. I need to shave." Dirk shook his head before groaning, "Oh god- we're adults aren't we?" Jake kissed him on the nose, "Yes, honeybun, we're adults. But hey…" Dirk raised his eyebrow, "we've been pretty lucky in love." There was a slight nod before a gentle kiss back, "The luckiest." The paler recommended breakfast and Jake chuckled, "Sounds spectacular."


End file.
